


Paris

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Natasha are visiting Paris for a few days.





	Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: krasivaya = beautiful
> 
> moya lyubov’ = my love

You were visiting Paris for the first time with Natasha. Natasha had took you to Paris for a few days just to get away from everything back at home. But what you weren’t expecting was for your girlfriend to propose.

While you were sitting in a cafe not far from your hotel, you couldn’t help but look down at your hand, a huge smile formed on your face while looking at the beautiful engagement ring. You still couldn’t believe that Natasha proposed. 

Natasha walked over to you with some coffee and your favorite drink. She smiled when she saw you. She set down your drink in front of you. “Here you go, my beautiful fiancée.” She sat down across from you. 

You blushed. “Thanks, Tasha.” You took a sip of your drink and sighed. 

You and Natasha stayed in the cafe for a bit. It was starting to get dark out as you two left. Natasha took your hand in hers, she linked her fingers with yours. It was so nice to get away from everything, just you and Natasha spending some alone time together.

Before heading back to the hotel you two just walked around, hand in hand. You looked over at Natasha to find her looking at you, you bit your lip before leaning in to give her a kiss.

Once you got back to your hotel room you and Natasha began to get ready for bed. When you got out of the shower, you walked into the room to find Natasha already in bed waiting for you.

You got into bed and Natasha immediately wrapped her arms around you, pulling you close. You rest your head on her chest and listened to her heartbeat. 

Before you were able to fall asleep, you looked up at the redhead. She looked at you with a smile on her face, she leaned down and gave you a kiss that was full of love. 

“You know when we get back Clint is going to freak out when he finds out that you proposed?” You grin.

“I have no doubt he will.” Natasha laughed. She leaned forward to kiss your forehead, she then began to run her fingers through your hair. 

From the sound of Natasha’s heartbeat and the feeling of her fingers running through your hair caused you to slowly drift off to sleep.

“Get some sleep, moya lyubov’. We have a busy day tomorrow.”

You gently tightened your arms around her and snuggled into her. “I love you, Nat.”

“And I love you (Y/N), so much.”  Natasha kissed your forehead again. “Goodnight krasivaya.”


End file.
